This is Our Happiness
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: AU; Misaki/Fem!Saruhiko (yep) ; "It was days like these that made them the way they are, and they were happy with it." Misaki's and Saruhiko's high school life together, enduring each other's feelings, but realizing how futile it was to do so in the end. Fluffy ending.


_A/N: I kept seeing all these genderbent (or mpreg, jfc people) Yata fics and I saw a doujinshi of a genderbent Saruhiko instead. I want that, I write that *-* (just __**have**__ to do the opposite of the norm, hahah)_

_But there are some references to comics that undertheseaside (from tumblr) translated :) The concepts go to their respective artists~_

_To anyone who keeps up with my Kurobasu fics, I still write for that series! But I post them somewhere else since they don't really seem long enough for FF. Its on my fanfic tumblr, milk-tofu tumblr_

_This is completely un-beta'd so excuse some of the mistakes~ I actually wanted to try writing smut with these two after reading the doujinshi (hahah Fushimi ended up having Yata's kid and he flipped his shit~) but I really suck at writing that stuff... OTL_

_I wanna write a fic of both of them being girls next~ I can write yuri~ _

_K Project (c) GoRA_

* * *

During high school, it was a wonder how Yata Misaki had managed to befriend Fushimi Saruka.

"Oi! Saru! How many times have I told you to button your god damned shirt!" Yata called out to his friend from the door of her classroom, retrieving her to get their lunch.

The girls of the class giggled at Yata's brash nature, knowing that he was, in actuality, a blushing, stuttering mess when talking to any other girl who was not Fushimi. Seeing the girls laughing at him made Yata blushing, feeling self conscious about being the center of attention among all the girls at their school. The boys didn't mind it. They knew he was no competition, and the girls saw Yata as a little brother, despite being older than most of them. Some approached Yata to tease him about Fushimi.

"Yo, Yata! Be a little gentler on your girlfriend, will ya? She's a real beaut. It'd be a shame if someone came to swipe her away from you~" One of their classmates joked, patting the shorter boy on the back.

From her seat, Fushimi rolled her eyes and rose from her seat and approached her childhood friend. Before she could get her input in, or a snarky remark, a shorter, petite girl with brown curls skipped over to Yata and clutched at his arm.

"I wouldn't mind~ Yata-kun is really cute and he makes the cutest expressions when he's shy! Like right now~" The girl chimed, poking at Yata's reddened cheeks, much to Fushimi's annoyance.

'_Back off little bitch!_' She thought, walking past a flustered Yata, grabbing the collar of his shirt in the process and dragging him off.

Everyone in the school but the boy himself knew Fushimi liked Yata. It was very blatant by the way she would glare down any girl getting close to him, or if any guy became too touchy. She was possessive over her oblivious crush and he only saw it as her being clingy as well. Yata didn't take into serious consideration why she was always latching on to him. He once made the mistake of confessing his thoughts on Fushimi when a classmate had asked, stating that '_What? Saru's just Saru. I don't even think I see her as a girl._' and from that point on, she began taking her outfits into consideration and "girlifying" herself.

She really didn't want to, but if it was for Yata, she wouldn't mind making sure he saw her as a girl. Even if it just meant she updated to skirts in her wardrobe.

That didn't mean her teasing reduced any further.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~~ Feed me~" She sing-songed his name, leaning closer to him as he was about to take a bite out of his meal from his bento.

"What? Knock it off, Saru!" Yata scooted away from her, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to conceal himself and his food.

"Stingy!" She pouted, flinging herself on to him, only to be able to touch him.

"Ah! Saru!" His tongue rolled on her nickname. She took a hold of his hand and directed the food on the chopsticks and chomped on his food, thankful that it wasn't a dreaded vegetable. "Ahhh! You shitty monkey! That was my last one!" Yata screeched, overreacting as usual.

But that didn't mean Fushimi did not find it unbearably cute. She chewed the food and, despite hating speaking with food in her mouth, told Yata, "If you want it so badly, try to take it back~" Even though she was teasing, she had hoped his logic did not work for that one second and actually did as she suggested.

But no luck. Instead, his cheeks grew pink as he averted her gaze, muttering "As...as if I could d-do that, shitty m-monkey..."

Even though she found his blushing to be extremely cute and her mind screamed at her to take his face and just kiss him, she resorted to teasing. "Geez, you're so not cute~" And this apparently managed to snap him back to his usual brazen character.

"Haah? The fuck do you mean 'cute'? Don't call me cute! Call me 'cool'!"

"...Nah, you're cute after all, my little Yata~"

"Stop calling me by that name already!" Yata clutched at his ears to block off Fushimi from saying his name, as if it would stop her.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~~ Its such a cute name for you though~" She chimed at him. He was growing agitated at her constant teasing, but that was only normal.

"It's spelled right, at least! What's with that half-assed name? 'Saruka'? Shouldn't it be 'Sakura', you shitty monkey!" He retorted, smirking in triumph at the pout and glare his friend presented him.

"At least it fits my gender, Misaki~~"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, ducking away from Fushimi even further.

Really, it was days like these that made them the way they are, and they were pleased with it.

* * *

"Ahh! Fushimi-chan! You got a confession!" A random girl called out in the lobby of their school with the shoe lockers littering the area. Before the blue-haired girl was a small letter in her shoe box. Sure, she was popular among the guys, despite being painfully anti-social to anyone not Yata, but that didn't mean she'd bother with the other guys.

'_I only need Misaki, afterall._' She thought to herself, considering shredding the pathetic letter and its contents on the spot. Yata was unable to attend school yet, having to run an important errand first, leaving Fushimi to walk to school alone first.

In her surroundings, the girls were gossiping about the letter.

"_I wonder if it's from Yata-kun!_"

"_Nah. He doesn't seem like the type to do that. Plus, I don't think he likes her like that._"

"_Ehh? They're not dating? Does that mean he's available?_"

"_I don't suggest it. Fushimi-chan likes Yata-kun after all._"

"_But it wouldn't hurt to try asking him!_"

Fushimi saw red in her vision, hearing the girls even _think_ about asking her Yata out.

'_I won't allow it._' She tore the letter in two and flung it into the nearest trash bin on her way to class. In her mind, all that circulated were the words '_annoying_' and '_mine_'.

During lunch, a student approached her before she was able to check for Yata's presence in class.

"Um, Saruka-chan?" The boy asked timidly. He had a fair build, definitely taller than Yata, and his partially spiky black hair was endearing.

'_Still not Misaki. And who does this guy think he is to call me by my first name!_' She thought. "What do you want?" She all but spat at him, making it clear that she was not going to play the sweet act.

"Would you come with me to the courtyard? I want to talk..." He trailed off, attracting the attention of all other inhabitants of the classroom.

'_Annoying._' Was all she thought. It was clear this was the guy who placed the letter in her shoebox.

"I have someone to meet." She pushed herself out of her chair and began to walk past the boy. "Now if you'll excu-"

"Yata was already taken out of the classroom to talk to a girl." The unknown boy interrupted, stopping Fushimi in her attempt to leave.

She couldn't believe the words he said, so she stormed to his classroom next door to confirm it herself.

True to his word, Yata's bag was present, but he was not.

–

She searched the school for her crush. She will _not_ let one of those little hussies take _her _Yata.

As she stormed throughout the school searching for him, she noticed a group of girls crowded around a door to peek through the small window. Curious, and sure she found him, she marched over to the crowd, and from her vision, she could see Yata standing inside an empty classroom with a girl clinging to his body. She didn't bother to look any further as she braced herself to push through the throng of girls.

"Out of my way." Her voice was threatening, holding no jest or intent on stalling.

One of the girls turned and the others followed.

"Shush! It doesn't concern you." A girl snapped, waving off Fushimi.

"I think he just said 'yes'! He's hugging her back!" One of the girls whispered excitedly, nearly squealing in joy.

The furious girl was not going to take it. She craned her neck to look over at the window to see Yata awkwardly placing one hand on the girl's back and patting her back. His face was almost beet red at the contact.

'_Hell no. Hell NO._' Fushimi stormed through the girls, slamming the door open and shocking the people in the room.

"S-Saru!" Yata called out in surprise. The girl holding him peeked her head out from his torso to reveal puffy, red eyes. From tears. "Er. This seriously is not what it looks li- WHERE DID ALL THOSE GIRLS COME FROM?" Yata freaked out, trying to gently, but frantically, pry the girl off of him. Once he realized the situation, he pulled the girl off of him and retreated from the room, shielding his flushed face in his arms from the rest of the girls.

Fushimi was in utter confusion at the situation at hand. She stared at the spot Yata had stood, watching the girl pull herself together and approach Fushimi in anger.

"...He rejected me." The girls at the door way gasped dramatically. "Said something like," And in her best Yata voice, recited him, "'_I got a girl on my mind already, and I don't think I can manage being with anyone but her_' and blah blah blah." The girl clenched her hands in anger at her side from the lack of response from Fushimi.

She was still standing there in shock, processing the words she was just recently told.

* * *

The times passed since that day; it was Valentines Day. Fushimi presented him with a box of chocolates but made the mistake of saying it was 'obligatory' chocolate. The look of disappointment in his eyes still burn in her memory, making her remember the day he told that one girl that he already 'had someone on his mind'.

On White Day, he only threw her a small, well decorated bag with a pair of bright red clips.

"You like that colour, right?" He only muttered nonchalantly, walking off to school ahead of her.

She wears those clips to school daily.

They spent winter break together in their third year of high school. Fushimi swore to herself that she would confess to him when she spends the night at his house. She swore up and down that she'd do it.

They were laying back-to-back on his futon. Yata's and Fushimi's mother and father entrusted them to behave together, considering how well they knew their children and how long they've known each other. In fact, the mothers were on board with the idea of their children becoming a couple.

"Hey... Saru...?" Yata called for her in the darkness of his room. "You asleep?"

"Yes Misaki. That's why I'm answering you." She responded sarcastically. She could hear him shift from his side of the futon.

"Not funny. But...I was wondering, why do you hang around me so much?" The usually brash boy asked timidly.

She sighed, turning to face him. "Because you're so pitiful and I just wanted to stick around because you're amusing." She joked, but her tone didn't reveal it.

If she could see his expression, she'd see the hurt in his eyes and his mouth shaped in a disappointed 'o' shape. He shut his eyes, holding back the tears threatening to fall. When he was able to compose his voice, locking away the confession he was prepared to tell her in the back of his mind, he only murmured a simple "Oh, alright." And turned his back to her again. "Good night, Saru."

For some reason, she felt her heart clench at his resigned tone.

'_Did I just make a mistake?_'

_'So much for telling her.'_

_Fushimi dreamed of floating in a void with a familiar voice echoing from no where in particular. For some reason, she could not respond back; she was rendered mute._

_'She's only with me out of pity.'_

_Her eyes widened in recognition of the voice._

_'I should just give up. She'll never look at me the same way.'_

_'Saru doesn't like me back.'_

_Her mouth opened but the best she could do was mouth her desperate cries._

She awoke to clutching the back of his shirt, muffling her sobs.

From where Yata laid, he woke to her cries. He sat up with a start, holding her in his arm, wiping her tears. "Oi! Saru! What's wrong? Nightmare?" He asked, panicky. Yata had no clue how to comfort a girl when she cried.

"Stupid Misaki."

Staying true to her word, she confessed that very night.

* * *

They were deemed the class couple, getting comments like,

'_Took you long enough._' and '_So I'm going to be the bridesmaid/best man, right?_'.

Fushimi lavished in the comments, enjoying the way Yata would stutter and blush at everyone's words. She didn't take them to heart much, ignoring the unnecessary attention she was receiving. All she cared about were Yata's eyes on her.

They were sitting on their usual spot under a large tree, allowing the leaves of spring to shadow them from the afternoon sun. She had convinced him to lay his head on his lap as she stroked at his mess of a hair. He hid his face in his uniform sleeve, still adjusting to being in a relationship, and with his best friend no less!

She chuckled at his bashfulness. "Misaki~ Show your cute little face~"

Under his breath, he muttered angrily "'m not cute." But remained covered regardless.

Fushimi continued to stroke at his head, admiring how his arm relaxed to her presence.

Really, it was days like these that made them the way they are, and they were happy with it.


End file.
